<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe: Beyond the Heroes, Part 1 by generalcloud13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505823">Steven Universe: Beyond the Heroes, Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalcloud13/pseuds/generalcloud13'>generalcloud13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe: Future, Spoilers, Steven Universe Future Spoilers, Steven Universe Got Therapy, Tags Will Get Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalcloud13/pseuds/generalcloud13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of the people Steven Universe helped still go on even after Steven leaves Beach City. This is a collection of shorts and episodes that (mostly) feature the background characters of the show. Everything that occurs takes place after "The Future" (with the exception of the first chapter), so spoilers will be present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemon Jade's Blue Court Component/Lemon Jade's Yellow Court Component (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leadership Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, all! Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated, but I’m back! I should hopefully churn out the next chapter by Friday, and will update every Friday thereafter (hopefully. We’ll see.). This is a little story I’m putting together about what happens after Steven Universe: Future. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lives of the people Steven Universe helped still go on even after Steven leaves Beach City. (Please be aware- there are Steven Universe: Future spoilers!)</p><p>A familiar character struggles to find her purpose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “I can’t believe we finally got that warp pad fixed,” Amethyst (Facet-5, Cut 8XJ) grins to her partner, Amethyst (Facet-5, Cut 8XL) as they pass the entry room. In the center of the massive hanger, a blue warp pad now rests, fully healed. “8XK was such an idiot for breaking it. I can’t wait for 8XM to come visit again!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you think we should go tell her that she can again?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uhh…” 8XJ looks at 8XL. “You might have a point. Come on!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wait! Where are you going?” The commanding voice of their former boss, Holly Blue Agate, echoes down the hall as the Amethysts turn to enter the room. “How dare you leave? I command you to stay aboard and guard the Zoo!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>8XJ laughs as 8XL turns to the infuriated Gem. “Holly Blue, you gotta learn to chill out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, man, just go relax in the pool! The Diamonds aren’t gonna give you orders anymore. You can do whatever you want!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a wave of their hands, the two Amethysts clambered onto the warp pad and were whisked away by a beam of light blue light. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue stamps her foot on the ground in anger and heads for the source of her problems: the containment area. “It’s time to put an end to this madness once and for all!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello, Holly Blue,” calls Wy-Six from the entrance to the containment area. “How are you today?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Argh- You- You’re…” Holly Blue groans in exasperation. “You should be in the containment area!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But humans have control of the ship.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue groans again. “Ugh! Nothing around here makes sense anymore. I still can’t believe that I haven’t received a </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>order from the Diamonds in two years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two years</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you miss your Diamonds so much,” remarks Jay-Ten, “then you should go see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue scowls. “You just want me to leave so you can take over the ship! With those filthy Quartzes ‘relaxing’ all the time, I can’t expect anything to be done around here unless I do it myself!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“‘Your’ ship is ‘our’ ship, Holly Blue,” Wy Six tells her. “You are so funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I- You-” Holly Blue screams in frustration, storming off to the warp pad. “Blue Diamond will set this right. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to set this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue Agate steps on the warp pad and beams herself away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m afraid I simply can’t see what the problem is here,” replied Blue Diamond. After listening to Holly Blue’s complaints from her puddle of clouds, her face was peaceful. “It’s time for you to move on, Holly Blue Agate. Find something better to do with your life than sit around and yell at people.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your Radiance, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please, Holly Blue, just call me Blue.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Blue…” Holly Blue rolled the name around on her tongue. She thought it sounded foreign, alien, and she disliked it. “All due respect, this lack of order astounds me! What are we supposed to do, my Diamo- Blue? If we no longer exist to serve the Empire, then… why do we exist?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should go see Steven for that kind of question,” Blue answers. “He’ll have the answers you seek.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue freezes, her mouth open halfway. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should see these... ‘brochures’ for Little Homeworld.” Blue passes her a paper that reads ‘Era 3 &amp; Me’. “If you go, I think you’ll find what you’re looking for.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue accepts the pamphlet and bows. “My Diamond. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Holly Blue turns to leave, one of Blue’s clouds passes in front of her. Not seeing it, she walks straight into it. A grin lights up her face as she begins laughing loudly, belting the noise throughout Blue Diamond’s vaulted chambers. As her eyes widen, her hands reach up, grabbing her face and shaking it. It takes a minute or so, but the laughter dies down. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My apologies,” says Blue. “I’m told the first time is especially bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s- my Diamond, there is no need to apologize to me! It was my fault-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“‘Blue’, please, Holly Blue.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yes, of course…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A blush lights up Holly Blue’s face as she swiftly exits the room. She feels a poke on her shoulder and turns to see Spinel, whom she met on her way into Blue’s room. “Did you get what you were looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, Spinel, I didn’t,” grumbles Holly Blue. “Apparently, I have to go see Steven Universe to have all my problems fixed.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s not going to fix your problems,” says Spinel. “He’s gonna help you fix your own problems.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So?” Holly Blue clenched her hands into fists. She felt ready to punch something. “Steven Universe tore my life apart! Before I met him, I had command of an important outpost! I had an army of Quartzes under my heel! And what do I get? Complete and utter humiliation for months! Then the Empire is suddenly over, and I no longer have a purpose. Steven Universe ruined my life, and I’m supposed to go crawling to him for help?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Steven Universe saved my life,” Spinel replies. “I- I could have killed him, you know. I could’ve done so many horrible things to him. But he stopped me. He introduced me to the Diamonds. He helped me, Holly Blue, and I think he can help you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Help me </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What can </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>do for me? I have no purpose!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He can help you find one,” says Spinel. “Anyway, I’m off to see Yellow. Good luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Holly Blue was walking back to the warp pad outside the Diamonds’ palace, she heard the swooshing of wings and laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello? Who’s there?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why, just little old me,” calls a voice from behind Holly Blue. “Bluebird Azurite, at your service.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My service? What-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d like to offer you a job,” says Bluebird. “I’m looking for Gems to help me defeat one Steven Universe. See, he hurt me, so I need to hurt him back, as hard as I can. D’you think you can help with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The warp pad beams through space for some time. After what feels like forever, the beam of light comes to a swift end in a dimly lit, colorful courtyard. Under a starry sky, the town of Little Homeworld around her seems quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“H-Hello? Is anyone… out there?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a magical swish, Pearl summons her spear and aims it at Holly Blue. “What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Woah! I- I just want to talk to Steven. Blue Diamond said he could help me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pearl sighs, looking in the direction of the Temple. Her spear disappears with a series of sparkles as her face seems to launch her brain miles away. . “Sorry, old habits. Steven… isn’t available right now. He’s taking some time off to focus on himself. It’s just me today, Holly.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The, uh, Ruby and Sapphire aren’t with you, are they?” Pearl shakes her head no. Holly Blue takes a seat on the edge of the warp pad, sighing. “When will Steven be back?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t know,” replies Pearl. “He may not be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, that doesn’t help me! I need to find my purpose!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pearl chuckles. “If that’s what you’re looking for, why don’t we sign you up for classes?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“C-Classes?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes. You will be enrolled here, at Little Homeschool.” Pearl shrugs. “If you want. You can take all the time you need to think about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How will taking these ‘classes’ help me find a purpose?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll help you find things you like doing that won’t hurt people,” replies Pearl. “We’ve done it for so many other Gems. You just have to open your eyes up to the possibility of liking something new.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Both Gems are quiet for a minute. Holly Blue is the first to break this. “Is that what you think Steven would have said to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Pearl sighs wistfully. “He would’ve phrased it so much better.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh…” Holly Blue stands awkwardly. “I’m sorry for… treating you the way I did when you came to visit the Zoo. I should go. Thanks for talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s all in the past. Feel free to come back if you need anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks.” Holly Blue waits for Pearl to stand and back away from the warp pad before she activates it, returning home. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Greetings, Holly Blue,” says Jay-Ten as she steps off the warp pad. “Did you find what you were looking for with the Diamonds?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” she sighs. She ignores Jay-Ten and walks past him, heading for the containment area. Walking past another human, she stumbles on a root, but quickly corrects herself and makes it to the pools without another incident. The other Gems stare at her, waiting to see what she’ll do. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Holly Blue sits down in the water and falls back into it, settling into a pose that she sees the Amethysts do all too much. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is Holly Blue… relaxing?” The voice of Skinny Jasper echoes in the absence of Gems and humans conversing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” snaps Holly Blue. “Get over it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zircon for the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lives of the people Steven Universe helped still go on even after Steven leaves Beach City. (Please be aware- there are Steven Universe: Future spoilers!) </p><p>Running Homeworld is a tough job, but one Zircon is up to the job!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When you walk through these storied halls, it’s easy to feel as if you, too, have the power of a Diamond,” admonishes Aubergine Pearl as she leads a tour group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue Zircon stood at the entrance of the Diamonds’ ballroom, looking out over the shattered world. In the rare few free seconds that Blue Zircon had, she liked to take some time to think about what she had to do. Life was all work for her. The most exciting thing to happen was when the Diamonds went to Earth about a year ago to return Steven’s foot thong thingy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zircon watched, the warp pad activated, bringing in a batch of Quartzes rubbing their horns. Zircon watched the Gems come up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… where can we find Yellow Diamond’s chambers?” The lead Quartz, an Angel Aura Quartz, blushed as she addressed Blue Zircon. “We were told that she could help us with our horns…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right through there,” groaned Blue Zircon, pointing toward the large hallway on the right side of the ballroom. “I can’t get any peace around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Quartzes left her to her grumbling with a quick “Thanks, President Zircon!” Zircon groaned - Gems coming to Yellow was a regular appearance these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another regular appearance - or lack thereof - was White Diamond. Currently, her headship was parked on top of the ballroom, but Zircon knew she was due to head to another planet soon on another of her “charitable escapades”. It was all listed in her calendar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was thinking, a loud creaking noise came from above the ballroom. White’s ship - it was taking off! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue Zircon stepped out from under the shadow of the ballroom’s entrance. The structures built up around her head had been dismantled so White could have a smooth take-off, but Blue Zircon still worried. Just before the ship took off, she could have sworn that it winked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Singing began echoing from Blue Diamond’s chambers, making the Gems around Zircon stop and listen. She groaned, pushing away from the wall she had just begun leaning against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I need to get back to work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue Zircon, if I may…” A Peridot came up to her with a cluster of finger screens tucked under her elbow. “Peridot, facet-4H6T, cut 3XY, reporting for duty as your daily counsel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zircon sighed. “Peridot, you don’t need to introduce yourself like that every day. I know who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, of course, My Zircon!” Flustered, the Era-1 Peridot stumbled, dropping her finger-screens. Panicked, the Peridot bent over to pick them up. “Ah, where was it? Yes! You’re scheduled for a meeting with Garnet of the Crystal Gems today in five minutes. You said you would take it in the war room, correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly not a war room if there are no wars,” comments Blue Zircon anxiously. “If you could have a Gem show Garnet the way to the meeting room, that would be great. I need time to prepare! I’ve absolutely no idea what this meeting is for right now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anxious President Zircon quickly left the ballroom in the opposite direction of the meeting room. Upon realizing her mistake, she turned and nearly ran out the other end of the ballroom. Peridot snickered, grinning to herself. The green Gem turned to the entrance, bumping into a large yellow-orange gem in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh- whoops!” The strange gem put her hands on Peridot’s shoulders to steady her. “I didn’t mean to do that. Sorry for bumping into you. I’m Sphalerite. Hey- I recognize you, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot blinked, looking up at the strange Gem. With a stocky build and strong arms, Peridot knew that this Gem was built for, and had most likely seen combat, though she didn’t recognize it at first. Or, rather, Gems- Peridot noticed a diamond-shaped Gem on her forehead and a circular Gem on her chest. A Jasper and a Topaz? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sphalerite grinned. “It’s my first time out. It’s still weird, adjusting to being fused. It’s nice. Anyway, I’ll see you around!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fusion, smiling merrily, headed off into the building. Peridot shook her head and went over to the entrance, where she saw a familiar face walking up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone on Homeworld knew the stories of the Garnet, the permafusion that fought as part of the Rebellion and managed to crush Homeworld forces. Thanks to Steven, most people knew Garnet as an embodiment of love and caring, and a number of Gems had begun to follow in Garnet’s footsteps, like the fusion Peridot had bumped into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Peridot,” comments Garnet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The permafusion had snuck up behind her while she wasn’t looking, making her jump. “Yes! That’s- that’s me! Peridot, facet-4H6T, cut 3XY, reporting for duty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet laughs. “I don’t need all that. Just help me find Blue Zircon. It’s been a few thousand years since I’ve gotten around Homeworld.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot smiles. “Right this way, My- uh, Garnet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence ensues, one that Peridot finds a bit uncomfortable, as the pair begin walking out of the ballroom. Next to Peridot, Garnet gazed around at Homeworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’ve really changed Homeworld.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Garnet seems taken aback by Peridot’s statement. “How so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More and more fusions have been coming out,” comments Peridot as they exit the building on a different side. “I think Lemon Jade also helped as well—they’ve become an important part of Homeworld’s politics, being President Zircon’s relationship counsel—but you really started it all. You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>original</span>
  </em>
  <span> fusion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet snickered. “It’s nice to hear that love really has found a way to thrive here, but I didn’t do that. It’s always been there. Steven brought it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t discount your part in it just yet,” comments Peridot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, sitting in the courtyard, is Lemon Jade, the fusion from the Homeworld Waltz. Gasping, Garnet approaches her as she stargazes, the starry sky glimmering above the trio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice night out,” claims Garnet, sitting next to Lemon Jade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other fusion starts, jumping into the air and almost off the platform. “G-Garnet! It’s… really you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s me, there’s no one else like me. Or like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lemon Jade appears extremely flustered, grinning coyly. “It’s so nice to finally, officially, meet you. I- I’m Lemon Jade! I’ll never forget the way you and your friends stood up to Yellow Diamond with us- with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had no right to tell us not to fuse,” growls the permafusion. “But- but it’s okay now, because they’re doing their best to change. Sorry, it’s hard to suddenly be not angry at someone after nearly six thousand years. And look at you! It’s still hard to believe that fusions are commonplace now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding! I ran into one calling herself Sphalerite just a couple seconds ago—they must be a new fusion. Another one! As fusion relations, all these new fusions coming out is both exciting and horrible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the pair, Peridot coughs. “Forgive me, but Garnet, we’d really best be going. President Zircon has a tight schedule and, the sooner we work out the official documents we need, the sooner we can get on with other important business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet smiles as she stands up. “Never forget, you are the answer. Don’t question yourself. Until next time, Lemon Jade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Until next time…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot grins widely as the pair walks away from the flustered fusion. “What did I tell you? Everyone here knows you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the impact I expected to make.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ever? We’re meeting just through here—mind the gap, we’re still trying to repair the stairs out of here from when a reckless Topaz crashed into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walks into the meeting room. A large oblong table with multiple stone chairs sits under a high, vaulted ceiling, with the new Diamond insignia in the center of the table. President Zircon sits awkwardly in the chair at the head of the table, scratching her head as she looks at a report. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot clears her throat, and Zircon looks up in a panic. “Oh, my-“ Zircon fumbles, and the report goes flying across the room, right into Garnet’s waiting hand. “I’m so sorry! I was just preparing for the meeting today—please forgive me. President Zircon, at your service.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet smiles. “You make quite the good politician, Zircon. I’m Garnet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zircon nods. “Yes, I- I assumed. Sorry, I’ve just got… so much on my plate… All of these new laws are so confusing! The ones Steven had put in place were simple enough, but now that we’ve established a central government- but please, sit! Make yourself comfortable. After all, you didn’t come to hear about the problems in our government. I’d also like to make this brief, if possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot takes a seat at Zircon’s right hand, while Garnet sits just a chair down from Zircon on her left. “To clarify, Garnet—“ Peridot looks right at the permafusion— “we’re here just to establish in official Gem writing the various interplanetary relations with Earth. It’s nothing major. We asked you to be here since, well, you’re the de facto leader of Earth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- the leader of Earth,” Garnet says with a nervous chuckle. She hadn’t been expecting to be named the leader of Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With respect, Garnet-“ Zircon passes Garnet a letter. “Steven Universe disagrees. It’s all in writing there. He said that if we’re going to do this, it should be done properly—naming you as the leader of the Crystal Gems and, therefore, Earth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, Garnet deposits the letter on the table. “He’s always so full of surprises. I should’ve seen this coming-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash echoes from outside the hall. Along either wall, the eight Citrines in the room raise their scepters and rush toward the door, which explodes into the room. The heavy stone doors fall on the ground next to Garnet, smoke pouring into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Who’s there?” Blue Zircon calls out into the smoke, anxiously peering into the dark clouds. “I demand that you show yourself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens in less than a second. A single blade comes flying out of the smoke, directly at Zircon’s gem. The blade hurtles toward the Gem, stopping barely an inch away in Garnet’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet and Zircon make eye contact. “Thanks so much, Garnet-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it!” Garnet runs out the room with most of Zircon’s Citrines, seemingly heading after the assailant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing a sigh of relief, Blue Zircon collects herself. She picks up one of her reports to continue reading. Inside, however, she was still shaking. Upper class Gems like her weren’t used to being put in front of weapons, and especially not having them so close to her Gem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet returned to the room just as a shadow passed from overhead. Both Gems looked up to see a large orange mass dropping to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unfamiliar Gem flashed a toothy smile. “The name’s Sphalerite, loves, and I’ve got a message for President Zircon from someone who’d rather you not be where you’re sitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet draws her gauntlets as Zircon stands. “Well? I’m President Zircon, so let’s hear this message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said to give up your position of power or, one day soon, Earth will burn. And you’ll be next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet almost laughs. “What can one Gem do against an empire?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what Steven Universe did to the Gem Empire,” Sphalerite shoots back. “Do you really think there aren’t others out there with the capacity for change? Anyway-” Sphalerite glances at the doorway- “I think it’s time I made my leave. See ya!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet lunges for Sphalerite, but it’s too late. The fusion has already leapt for the ceiling and punched it out, escaping the building. Instead of grabbing the fusion, Garnet rolls across the table, knocking everything off it, and barrels into Zircon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” Zircon is launched backwards over the chair, and the two of them wind up on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Zircon!” As the Citrines charge back into the room, the nearest one stops and runs toward Zircon, lifting her up. “I’m so sorry, My Zircon, but we were unable to locate the Gem responsible for the explosion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet stands up. “Who do you think sent Sphalerite?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zircon shrugs. “I haven’t the faintest. I doubt she’ll be much more trouble, though, I’ll see to that. I’m going to double security.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sit down while the Citrines begin to examine the room. “I’m not sure more security will do much,” comments Garnet, “not for Gems like that. With all the chaos of Era Three, I think anyone could sneak in anywhere if they choose the right moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would make a good counsel, Garnet,” admonishes Zircon. “If you ever want to return to Homeworld, you’d have a job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Garnet chuckles. “I have too many repressed war memories to come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zircon bent over to pick up some of the dropped screens, before two of the Citrines rushed in to pick them up for Zircon. The two of them bumped into each other trying to pick up the screens, and Zircon picked them up anyway, snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve had enough excitement for today, Garnet,” the blue Gem says. “We can try this another time. I need to… take the day off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Garnet replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for sitting down with me,” Zircon says. “I’ll send for you when I have time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet nods. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peridot can see you to the warp pad,” Zircon replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Peridot entered the room, walking up to Zircon. “What happened to the doors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet frowns as she opens her third eye to look into the future. “Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>